Happy Birthday Nozomi-chan!
by tara hoshiko
Summary: Nozomi ulang tahun, Rin mengundangnya ke ruang OSIS dengan Nico sebagai pancingan. Penasaran apa aja hadiah yang di dapet Nozomi? Terus kenapa Eli gak bicara terus yaa? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! THX! NozoEli


**Y** **ou Are The Best Gift Ever**

 **SPECIAL FOR MY DEAR, NOZOMI TOJO**

 **Love Live © Gak Tau**

 **Story © Tara Hoshiko**

 **Pair : Nozomi x Eli, Nozomi x µ's, NicoMaki, RinPana, KotoUmi, HonoJomblo**

 **Boong, cuma NozoEli doang kok.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Posibbly OOC, fail genre, ini fanfic pelampiasan Author habis main SIF**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Don't Flame!**

 **~Happy Reading~**

Hari ini, rasanya ruangan klub sepi sekali.

Padahal biasanya kalau tak ada latihan mereka bermain SIF bersama-sama.

Di ruang itu hanya ada Nozomi sendirian, menatapi layar smartphonenya. Baru saja ia membuka sudah dikejutkan dengan gift 5 love gems. Setelah itu ia baru tersadar, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan tadi ia baru sadar kenapa banyak orang memberinya hadiah di lokernya beserta surat-surat yang belum ia buka.

Dia lagi marah sebenarnya—bukan PMS tapinya, kalo iya serem banget coeg (tapi lebih serem kalo Maki sih)—karena sejak tadi entah kenapa Eli terus-terusan menghindarinya. Jangankan berbicara, menatap wajah Nozomi saja Eli enggan.

Nozomi akhirnya kembali menatap smartphonenya setelah menunggu koneksi. Lalu ia segera ia meng-scout 5 love gems itu. _Semoga aku dapet Ultra Rare Ericchi_ , doanya dalam hati.

 _'_ _Arrrggghhh! Kenapa selalu begini?! Kenapa Ultra Rare tapi bukan Ericchi?!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Dengan wajah masam, ia pun memutuskan untuk memainkan beberapa lagu. Saat selesai di lagu ke-3, ia mendapatkan pesan dari Rin.

 **rippialoha**

Nozomi-nyaann~ bisa ruang OSIS? :3

 **kussun**

Buat apa, Rin-chan?

 **rippialoha**

Diajakin sama **emitsun** **soramaru** sama **shikaco** nyan! Ada **nanjolno Pile** sama **mimorin** jugaa~~ nyan~

Dia agak risih melihat kata **nanjolno** , karena pasti Eli ada di sana.

 **kussun**

Roger~

 **~HONOJOMBLO~**

Nozomi pun bergegas menuju ke ruang OSIS. Tapi dengn langkah yang agak ia perlambat. Di sekitar jalanan yang ia lewati pun terlihat sepi. Maklum, sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang ke rumah. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang ikut klub atau hanya sekedar berlama-lama di sekolah.

Dua menit berlalu, saat sedang menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba Nozomi melihat Nico yang sedang berjalan di dekat ruang kelas.

"Nicocchi?" ujar Nozomi. Nico tak menoleh—dia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggil. Otomatis Nico pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Nozomi yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya mengejar Nico. Yang seperti ia sadari, ternyata arah ini memang menuju ke ruang OSIS.

Tepat saat Nico sudah berada di dalam ruang OSIS, Nozomi baru hendak ingin membuka pintu.

 **~HONOJOMBLO~**

"Selamat ulang tahun~"

Puluhan kertas warna-warni dari _confetti_ menghujani tubuh Nozomi.

Tadinya Nozomi sedang mengejar Nico di seluruh penjuru sekolah, yang sialnya memakan waktu hingga belasan menit karena sekolah itu terlalu besar dan Nico itu larinya terlalu cepat. Beberapa detik lalu Nico kabur terbirit-birit dan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Lalu begitu Nozomi ikut membuka pintu untuk mengejar Nico, tahu-tahu ia disambut oleh ucapan selamat dan semprotan _confetti_.

Nozomi hanya terbengong-bengong.

Di dalam ruangan ini ternyata ada sebuah meja besar yang dilengkapi oleh kue ulang tahun, lengkap dengan dekorasi dan kehadiran dari teman-temannnya. Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Rin, Hanayo, Maki, Eli, bahkan Sang Kepala Sekolah hadir dalam ruangan tersebut untuk memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

—oh iya, hari ini dia ulang tahun.

(Tunggu dulu. Itu kenapa Emaknya Kotori bisa ikut nyempil di acara ini?)

Di sudut ruangan, Nico ngos-ngosan sembari menggerutu soal "Kenapa harus aku yang disuruh memancing dia ke tempat ini!?" sementara Kotori tertawa ringan sambil terus mendengarkan gerutuan senpainya dengan sabar. Honoka melambai pada Nozomi dengan mulut yang penuh roti sementara Maki tersenyum penuh makna padanya—er.. Maki, kan?! Eli pun memalinkan wajahnya dengan canggung saat bertemu mata dengan Nozomi.

Di belakangnya, Rin dan Hanayo tersenyum lebar sambil memasang tanda V dengan jemari mereka.

Kemudian Nozomi mengeluarkan senyum pertamanya di hari ini.

 **~HONOJOMBLO~**

Tahu-tahu Nozomi dihadapkan dengan kumpulan kado. Nozomi yang sedari tadi sudah kehilangan kata-kata hanya menurut dan mulai membuka kado dari temannya satu-persatu.

"Oh iya, dari aku itu, kue," Nico menunjuk kue yang berada di atas meja. "Aku bikin sendiri," Nozomi pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Yang pertama dari Umi. Sebuah bungkusan yang tidak terlalu besar tapi panjang. Nozomi segera membukanya.

Isinya … shinai.

"Kenapa shinai, Umi-chan?" tanya Nozomi dengan sweatdorpnya.

"Karena tidak sopan kalau meremas dada orang. Jadi lebih baik membunuhnya," Nozomi hanya bisa facepalm. Sejak kapan manusia bermartabat seperti Umi berpikir seperti itu…

Yang kedua, dari Honoka. Bungkusan kotak. Mungkin coklat?

Setelah ia buka, ternyata isinya adalah kardus berisi cokelat beneran dan pasta kacang merah.

Tanpa basa-basi Nozomi membuka bungkusan dari Kotori. Isinya sebuah baju yang cantik. Sayangnya sangat terbuka. Tapi tak apa.

Selanjutnya dari Maki.

Sebuah laptop—

Oke, dasar orang kaya.

"B-Bukan berarti aku peduli dengan hari ulang tahunmu," tapi sayangnya tsunderenya tetap ada. Nozomi menanggapinya dengan cengiran.

Ia mengambil bungkusan berwarna hijau bermotif nasi. Pasti dari Hanayo.

"Whoaaa~ Dariku~" seru Rin. Nozomi hanya memasang wajah datar. Merasa kicep.

Isinya adalah ramen cup instant besar bergambar Rin, kertas berisi tulisan: 5 UR CARD NYAN! Dengan kode-kodenya. dan stiker.

Ia pun merobek hadiah terakhir, dari Hanayo. Isinya normal. Strap handphone dan dompet.

Nozomi tidak—dan tak akan pernah membenci ataupun tidak mengindahkan hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan teman-temannya ini. Karena ia tahu betul bagaimana mereka berusaha untuk mencarikan kado terbaik untuk dirinya.

Ia tak akan bisa membuang perasaan yang berharga itu.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman." Ujar Nozomi sambil tersenyum.

"Oke~ Berarti sekarang kita potong kueee~!" seru Rin.

 **~HONOJOMBLO~**

Setelah menyelesaikan pesta ulang tahun kejutannya di ruang OSIS, mereka segera pulang sebelum larut.

Kini tinggal Nozomi dan Eli, berjalan berdua di tengah keheningan malam. SMA Otonokizaka memang memiliki daerah sekitarnya yang sangat sepi. Kesunyian mewarnai langkah mereka, Nozomi terlalu lelah untuk bicara dan entah mengapa sedari tadi Eli masih turut enggan bicara.

Suatu perasaan janggal datang menghampiri pikiran Nozomi.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang. Hari ini Nozomi sudah melewati banyak hal. Lupa ulang tahunnya sendiri, sudah. Berlari mengejar Nico. Datang ke ruang OSIS, sudah. Mendapat berbagai ucapan selamat dan hadiah aneh pun, sudah.

…hadiah?

Tunggu dulu.

"Ericchi—"

"—hadiahmu mana?"

Eli mengerjapkan matanya tatkala Nozomi menyadari satu hadiah yang kurang. Wow, lamban sekali ia hari ini.

"Hadiah?" itu suara pertama dari Eli yang Nozomi dengar.

"Hadiahmu. Hadiah ulang tahun darimu, untukku." Nozomi menajamkan ucapannya sembari menatap tidak sabaran ke arah Eli. Wajahnya seolah berkata, 'Hei. Mana hadiahku? Berikan padaku, cepat!'

Kadang Nozomi bisa menjadi sangat egois dan tidak sabaran.

Eli tertawa renyah, Nozomi makin mengernyitkan dahinya. Suara tawa Eli mulai mereda.

"Tapi Nozomi, aku tidak ingat kalau kau menginginkan hadiah dariku,"

"Tadi tidak, tapi sekarang aku ingin."

Nozomi menjawab dengan serius.

" Kau ini… Nozomi ini sangat tidak sabaran, ya?" Eli tersenyum. "Tapi, ehrmmm… kau serius ingin menerima hadiahku?"

Nozomi manyun. Tangannya masih menjulur.

"Oke, oke. Baiklah, aku kalah. Kau akan dapat hadiahmu," ujar Eli sembari tersenyum mengalah.

"Tapi hadiah dariku tidak bisa diterima dengan sebuah tangan,"

Eli mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan menyatukan jemarinya dengan milik Nozomi.

"Karena hadiahnya adalah—aku."

Sebuah kecupan singkat yang lembut pun mendarat.

 **~HONOJOMBLO~**

Dalam detik yang singkat tersebut, waktu seolah membeku. Sebuah kontak sederhana itu terasa bagai selamanya dalam hati mereka. Nozomi dapat mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana tiap gerakan yang dibuat Eli ketika gadis itu berinisiatif untuk meminimalisir jarak darinya, ketika Eli menunduk sesaat untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya, ketika pandangan mata mereka terkunci kemudian Eli mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengecup singkat bibir Nozomi.

Begitu singkat dan lekas, mungkin hanya berjalan sepersekian detik. Namun momen tersebut benar-benar terasa seperti berjam-jam dalam memori Nozomi yang memutar segala rekaman dengan lambat, sampai ia mengingat segala kronologi, dari yang kilas hingga detail.

Wajahnya bersemu merah di antara kegelapan malam dan bibirnya—bibir yang baru saja bertemu dengan bibir Eli—itu bergetar. Nozomi yakin bahwa Eli hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun alih-alih mengutarakan isi hatinya, Eli malah siap sedia untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Untungnya Nozomi masih menggenggam tangan Eli dalam jemarinya.

"Jangan kabur," Suara dengan nada bicara dalam Nozomi membuat Eli sedikit berjingkat. "Kau pikir bisa kabur tanpa pertanggungjawaban setelah tiba-tiba menciumku?"

Eli hanya tersenyum grogi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Nozomi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Eli, "Bukankah harus ada hal yang kau katakan padaku, Ericchi?"

Eli mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha mencari alasan untuk diutarakan pada sang _teammate_ , "Uh, aku… ya… kurasa…"

Katakan Eli. Bocorkan segera. Ucapkan alasan dari ciuman yang kauberikan pada Nozomi. Katakan bahwa kau menyukai—

"Umm… selamat ulang tahun?"

"'Selamat ulang tahun' _gundhulmu_!" Bentak Nozomi sambil cemberut. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan pulang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh natural.

Namun ketika Nozomi kembali memikirkan kejadian barusan, wajahnya sedikit memanas. Tadi itu… Eli… mereka… benar-benar berciuman, kan?

Nozomi menghela nafas panjang. Tak ada gunanya untuk panik di saat seperti ini. Lagipula sepertinya Eli terlihat santai-santai saja setelah kejadian tadi—

—salah besar.

Ternyata wajah mereka sama-sama merah padam. Untungnya hari sudah malam, jadi tak ada yang menyadari rona merah itu kecuali bila ada yang berjalan terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari barang bawaan, Nozomi memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Eli.

"…ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk hadiahmu tadi."

Di tangan kanannya terdapat kumpulan kado, sementara di tangan kirinya terdapat tautan dengan jemari Eli. Di bawah kaki mereka hanya jalanan sederhana yang menggelap ditelan malam, dan di atas langit sana ada jutaan bintang berkerlip indah menyertai jalan pulang mereka.

"Hm. _Happy birthday_ , Nozomi,"

 **THE END**

 **~HONOJOMBLO~**

 _"_ _Wajahmu merah sekali, Ericchi,"_

 _"_ _U-uh, memangnya kau tidak?!"_

 **~HONOJOMBLO~**

 **OMAKE 1 :**

Di balik punggung kedua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan di tengah gelapnya malam, ternyata ada tujuh pasang mata yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Kyaang~ Eli-chan berani banget ambil inisiatif duluannyaaa~!" Rin berteriak heboh, namun tidak lama karena mulutnya segera disumpal roti oleh Honoka.

"Ssst, diam! Nanti kita ketahuan!" teriak Honoka ...'teriak'.

"Diamlah, kalian berdua," ujar Nico.

"Sayangnya mereka belum saling _confess,_ " Maki menghela nafas sambil menyentuh sebelah pipinya. Seluruh anggota µ's menatap heran Maki.

"M-Maki-chan so creepy!" seru Hanayo.

Yang tersisa hanyalah bisikan sadis Maki dan suara dari Nozomi dan Eli yang sedang berdebat di jalanan sana tanpa tahu kalau mereka punya penguntit setia.

 **OMAKE 2 :**

Nozomi menatap layar smartphonenya. Segera ia masukkan kode dari Rin.

WAH! UR ERICCHI!

 **_BENERAN END_**

 **Haaai terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic gaje dari Tara. Ini padahal Tara lagi (sok) sibuk-sibuknya hehe. Baru keinget Nozomi ultah pas liat SIF. Emang gila ya padahal Tara masih muda tapi pikunnya luar biasa. Mana koneksi lagi lemot jadi harus publish pake wi-fi orang (?).**

 **Oh iya, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan! EYD yang tidak tepat, dan sebagainya. Di sini Eli sangat OOC..**

 **Reviewnya please! Karena Review adalah sebuah nyawa dari fanfiction** **…**

 **Terimakasih!**

 **Sign,**

 **~Tara Hoshiko**


End file.
